powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Snow Fright
Snow Fright is a female Snow/Shaved Ice Maker-themed Outlaw and the primary antagonist of the Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PUMbm0KjtMEChristmas Special episode "The Poisy Show", along side Sledge and Poisandra, she is the final threat of the Power Rangers Ninja Steel series. Snow Fright is, overall, the last monster in the Neo-Saban Era. Character History Snow Fright travelled to Earth with Sledge right after the Super Ninja Steel Rangers get their Power Stars back. She then traps all of them but Preston in snowmen. Sledge and Preston are then transported into the Dino Charge Dimension and she takes the rangers to Poisandra so that they can be on her chat show, the Poisy Show. The Rangers made a plan and manage to escape and she is sent after them with some Basherbots. She is defeated by Lion Fire Red with Yellow and Pink Ranger's help using an attack spthey dubbed the Lion Fire Heatwave Final Attack. She is gigantified by Sledge after he discovered tha Gigantify Ray so the Rangers summoned thier Megazord's. She turns the Ninja Ultazord into a giant snowman, but they escaped and she was destroyed by the Ninja Ultrazord Blast Final Attack. Personality Snow Fright is cold and sinsister, she has a love for snow and will do anything in her power to defeat the Rangers. Powers and Abilities * Teleportation: '''Snow Fright can teleport to any location at will. * '''Snowman Stream Entrapment: Since Snow Fright is a snow-themed villain, she can lauch a stream of snow and ice from her hands, tho this ice-type attack differd from preveious Ice-Themed attacks as it does not freeze anyone in ice, but rather as she can trap anyone or anything into a snowman. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Snow Fright is voiced by Sarah Hart. Notes *Snow Fright is the only monster in Ninja Steel whose first words, initial final words, words upon growing, and final words all revolve around her theme or powers. **Drillion comes close but his words when grown (for the first time) were "playtimes over" which has no correlation to him. *Snow Fright is the third female monster in Super Ninja Steel whose Sentai Counterpart is also female, after Venoma and Jabberon. Toxitea, Cleocatra, and Spyclops were female in Power Rangers but were male in the sentai version. *Unlike her Japanese counterpart, Snow Fright has no ice sword. This is almost certainly due to a lot of her footage being cut down to include the titular Poisy Show.. **She does however very clearly have it after she says "fire doesn't go well with ice." *Snow Fright is the third villain coming from Ninninger to be part of Sledge's Crew, the first two are the Ghost Monster and Badonna. *Snow Fright is the third monster of the week to be in a Christmas epilogue episode since Heximas from Power Rangers Dino Super Charge and Cleocatra from Power Rangers Ninja Steel. *Snow Fright's name is a pun on the fairy tale character, Snow White. *Snow Fright is the second final threat villain to be ice-themed, the first being Flurious. **Sledge's first and last monsters of the week were both ice themed. *Snow Fright was originally called Snow Fight. See Also References https://thepowerscoopblog.wordpress.com/2018/05/25/sarah-hart-cast-as-the-voice-of-snow-fight/ Category:Christmas Monsters Category:Sledge's Crew Category:Sledge's Outlaws Category:PR Final Monster Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:Female PR Monsters Category:Ice-elemental PR Monsters Category:Yokai Themed Villains